The Twelve Days of Christmas
got]]The Twelve Days of Christmas is a Wiggles Christmas song from It's Always Christmas With You. Song Lyrics and Transcript Murray: Hey, everyone, look who's here. It's Henry the Octopus. Let's all say "Hi" to Henry. Hi, Henry. Henry: Hi, Murray. Hi, everybody. Murray: Now Henry, I know you love Christmas time, and you especially love to sing Christmas songs. What's your favorite Christmas song? Henry: Murray, I love "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Murray: Oh, I love that one, too. It's lots of fun. And you know it's about someone giving their true love lots of presents all for the twelve days of Christmas and it builds up. There's the first day, the second day, then 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Here we go, everyone. The Twelve Days of Christmas. (Anthony holds a book.) On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me A partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: I have to climb up to get it. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Oh, I can hear it cooing. On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: When I climb up the pear tree, I'm gonna call it "Peary". On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Hello, Partridge. My name's Anthony. On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Partridge, do you mind if I call you "Peary"? On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: I guess we better talk about your living arrangements. On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Beautiful pears on this tree. On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Eight days a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: (in bird talk) I'm talking to you, Peary. (bird talk) On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Peary, will this branch support for bizarre? On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Peary, I'm on the ground looking up. You look fantastic. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: (in bird talk) Oh, what? You're hungry, Peary? Yo! On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming Six geese a-laying, five golden rings Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Anthony: Do you know what? After all those beautiful presents, thank you for all those lovely presents. But you know what, Peary, Peary the Partridge? Stay up in that pear tree and enjoy the pears. (laughing) Gallery See here Video Preformances *It's Always Christmas With You Album Preformances *It's Always Christmas With You Category: Wiggles songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs